Kiss Me Forever
by AchimDy
Summary: Abandona el elevador a dos metros de la piscina, de madrugada, una langosta juguetea entre sus dedos... Rin tatúa a Sousuke de una manera poca ortodoxa.


Sousuke se queda tirado en la cama, un buen rato. Cuando le entra una interrogante por lo que hacen las personas a esta hora y el silencio empieza a darle miedo… se levanta y apoya en sus codos, mira para la ventana y los carros pasan, abajo en la calle, sin sonido, ve como unas luces iluminan los árboles del parque a varias cuadras. El edificio es tan alto que se podría decir que toma ascensores al cielo y duerme ahí, el viento es fresco.

En la madrugada, cuando solo el 2% de la ciudad está aún activa, pero ninguna en la zona de la piscina del último piso, sube más.

Todos los ruidos insignificantes son más fuertes a esta hora. El ascensor lo deja a dos metros frente a la poza cuadrada y alargada. Cierra los ojos y respira hooondo. Una langosta pequeña camina hacia Sousuke y camina entre sus dedos hasta subir a la pierna. Este sigue caminando, Rin está bajo el agua, ve sus movimientos aguados superficialmente.

Sousuke camina lentamente hasta el borde, donde están las escaleras de la piscina, el corazón lo tiene voladísimo en latidos. Rin sale a la superficie para tomar aire con sus lentes negros de bucear, los retira hacia arriba.

—Está templado, ¿eh? —comenta casual Matsuoka, limpiándose el agua de la cara. Sousuke lo mira fijamente y asiente.

—Hola. —contesta a su ''saludo''

Rin nada solo con los brazos hasta Sou, sonríe cuando la langosta se queda detenida en su hombro derecho, moviendo las antenas. Llega hasta sus rodillas y Sousuke baja sus manos para que las tome Rin y subir más rápido, este lo hace pero solo las entrelaza.

—¿Qué diseño has preferido, eh? Yamazaki. — Sousuke se muerde los labios a medio de una sonrisa y se quedan el uno frente al otro con la unión de manos.

—Me ha gustado el de armadura. El de color negro. —contesta, claro que Rin le mandó todos los modelos posibles para el tatuaje. Lo que hasta ahora no sabía era… quién lo haría, se estremeció por un momento.—¿Va a venir alguien o será mañana?

Rin levanta una ceja, algo confundido, su cabello chorrea en gotas que caen a la rodilla de Sousuke.

—Oi. —suelta una carcajada por la cara tan seria del de ojos celestes, el agarre se vuelve más fuerte. —¿Te has dado cuenta lo despistado que eres? Cuando me conociste nisiquiera preguntaste donde vivía. Y ahora, también te olvidas lo fundamental.

Sousuke suspira.

—Pues… si no me hicieras pasar vergüenza, cooperarias. —suelta un poquito incómodo.

Pero Rin se vuelve a reír y su risa le late a Sousuke dentro de los tímpanos, en las fibras más sensibles. Rin se acerca al oído de Sousuke, ''mi boca'' susurra, pícaro. Sousuke puede oler el cloro de su piel, el corazón le salta y Rin le besa el lóbulo. Sousuke se deja y siente arder su oreja.

Minutos después, Sousuke se echa boca abajo y Rin se sienta en sus pantorrillas, los dedos acarician la piel donde termina su columna vertebral, concentrado y feliz.

—Ya no vas a poder donar sangre. —dice Rin con una sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos.

—Eso es un mito. —replica Sousuke y luego solo siente como la piel se va llenando de tinta con dolor, muerde sus labios y aprieta los puños.

Lo que fue la langosta ahora se resbala en forma de jeringa, destilando colores y Rin va dibujando. Dolor, hasta a Sousuke se le escapa una lagrimilla cuando Rin tiene que delinear los últimos diseños.

.

A las cinco de la madrugada, Rin lo besa entre los muslos. Una lámpara de lava ilumina la capa de perlada de sudor en los omoplatos de Rin, Sousuke jadea y lame el filo de la almohada entre tanto calor. La carne de la espalda de Sousuke sigue irritada, hinchada y rojiza… Rin da abanico con su mano de vez en cuando a esa zona, sus pies siguen húmedos, al igual que las piernas. Besa la nuca de Sousuke y este se siente intenso, trata de voltear el cuerpo en un momento para poder besar a Rin en los labios, que es delicioso, que se siente invencible…

—¡No, Sou! No puedes voltearte. —se detiene y baja su propia roba de baño, que es parecida a un calzoncillo de lycra, lo lanza lejos de la cama y se baja encima de Sousuke, este no entiende todo el movimiento porque solo logra verle por el rabillo del ojos.

—¿Qué… haces?

Rin sonríe, siempre esa sonrisa demasiado tiburona y se tira desnudo al lado de Sousuke, este lo mira con la frente sudorosa y Rin levanta sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, mostrándose completamente.

—Bésame. —susurra.

Sousuke traga saliva y su mente finaliza ''entero''

.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

El drabble que inspiró leer a Van, para ella va y todos merecemos a Sousuke Yamazaki tatuado iluminado con una lámpara de lava de colores a escondidas de los padres.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado!


End file.
